hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 39
Intruder (侵入者, Shin'nyūsha) is the 39th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio arrive in the Republic of Padokea. They take a train that leads them near the town at the base of Kukuroo Mountain. Next, they ask a lady about how to get to the base. She suggests the three should take the tour bus. Inside the Lamentation Tours bus, there are two suspicious-looking criminals who can't wait to get to the mountain. The tourist guide informs them it will take two hours to get there. She then gives information about the Zoldyck Family Estate. Kukuroo Mountain is actually a dormant volcano, standing 3722 meters; no one has ever seen the main mansion. She also knows that the Zoldycks have 10 living family members: the great-grandfather, grandfather, grandmother, father, mother, and five children, who are all assassins. They arrive at the Testing Gate, also known as "The Door to Hades". Coco Loo tells them no one has ever entered the Testing Gate, and came out alive. They also cannot go nearer to the mountain as it is already the domain of the family. The two criminals from before tell the group that there's a bounty of 100 million for the one who can take a picture of a single member. They proceed over to the guardian and ask for the key. After a bit of struggle, they open the small door which leads to the main estate. The guardian worries about "Mike" having too much food. Once the two criminals are inside, they scream and the only thing the others can do is listen. Out from the small door, a gigantic hand throws out two skeletons of the criminals. Everyone on the tour runs in terror except Gon and his friends. They introduce themselves as Killua's friends. It is a rare event that someone comes and visits the Zoldyck family. Zebro tells them that he can't let them enter because Mike, the guard dog of the Zoldycks, will eat them. Mike only listens to the family members and was given the order to kill all intruders. He also tells them that the keys for the small door are only for intruders. The only way to enter without being eaten by Mike is to open the Testing Gate. Zebro demonstrates to them how to open the first gate, which is 4 tons. He explains they cannot enter unless they have the strength to open at least one door. Gon asks him to lend him the keys, saying that being an intruder fits him better. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * The Zoldyck Family is stated as having 10 family members, however only nine of them are identified. The final member is shown silhouetted in the 2011 anime adaptation, Episode 24. The 10th member is implied to be female and most likely the grandmother or great-grandmother of the family. Navigation fr:Chapitre_39 ru:Главы_Арки_Золдиков Category:Volume 5 Category:Zoldyck Family arc